Love Begins
by Laura Pyordova
Summary: "Sasuke-kun, ada yang ingin aku katakan" kata seorang gadis mungil yang memiliki surai berwarna merah muda…/'Bagaimana ini, aku tidak memikirkan sesudahnya. Aku memang selalu memperhatikan Sasuke-kun karena sangat…/Request dari Fara Blossom


A Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto.

**Pairing:** SasuSaku, NaruIno and sedikit SasuTenten

**Love Begins**

**Author :** Lawra Nakaido

**Rated :** Teens

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Warning :** OOC, OC, AU, Typo(s) Italic (POV Sakura), Abal

**Summary :** "Sasuke-kun, ada yang ingin aku katakan" kata seorang gadis mungil yang memiliki surai berwarna merah muda…/_'Bagaimana ini, aku tidak memikirkan sesudahnya. Aku memang selalu memperhatikan Sasuke-kun karena sangat…/Request dari **Fara Blossom**  
_

_**Penasaran..?** _

_._

_._

_._

**_Enjoy Read_**

_._

_._

_._

Konoha Senior High School merupakan salah satu Sekolah yang sudah terkenal di Jepang. Sekolah ini merupakan

Sekolah favorite anak-anak yang memiliki banyak bakat. Banyak siswa-siswi lulusan dari sekolah ini masuk Perguruan Tinggi yang berbakat dan mendapatkan beasiswa karena bakat yang di miliki siswa-siswi sekolah memang cukup untuk di acungkan dua jempol.

Seperti biasanya setiap sore di KSHS ini pasti diadakan ekstrakulikuler. Banyak siswa-siswi sekolah ini mengikuti ekstrakulikuker untuk menambah bakat yang mereka miliki menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Ekstrakulikulir di sekolah ini cukup banyak. Contohnya saja, basket, memanah, renang, lompat tinggi, lomba lari, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sore ini waktunya latihan untuk siswa-siswi dari klub lomba lari yang latihan. Setiap klub anggotanya sangat banyak. Bahkan ada sampai lima puluhan lebih tiap klubnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ada yang ingin aku katakan" kata seorang gadis mungil yang memiliki surai berwarna merah muda dan memiliki panjang se-punggung.

"Hn. Katakan saja. Aku masih harus latihan. " jawab anak lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu dengan sangat ketus.

Mungkin karena waktu latihannya telah di ganggu oleh gadis kecil itu.

"A...aku suka sama Sasuke-kun. Terima aku jadi pacarmu. " Karena merasa bersalah telah mengganggu jadwal latihan

Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura menyampaikan kepentingannya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Ekh! Maksudnya.?" tanya Sakura kerena bingung akan perkataan Sasuke yang ambigu.

"Iya" Singkat, padat dan jelas. Sasuke hanya perlu menjawab tiga kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi. Walau pun begitu, jawaban Sasuke sudah membuat Sakura senang.

"Tadi aku pikir Sasuke-kun akan menolakku." kata Sakura dengan senyum malu-malu di jawahnya. "Tapi...aku nggak tahu pacaran itu harus bagaimana"

Lama mereka saling diam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keduanya untuk saling ngomong sampai Sasuke menyadarkan

Sakura dari lamunannya.

" Kita jalanin aja dulu. " kata Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, senyum di bibir Sakura semakin mengembang. "Iya Sasuke-kun."

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kelas Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Akhirnya sepasang kekasih baru itu pergi ke kelas mereka untuk mengambil tas sekolah mereka yang tertinggal.

_'Bagaimana ini, aku tidak memikirkan sesudahnya. Aku memang selalu memperhatikan Sasuke-kun karena sangat menyukainya. Lama-lama aku tidak mau hanya bisa memperhatikannya saja. Tanpa aku pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya, akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Ternyata lebih gugup di banding waktu sedang memperhatikannya. _

_Padahal sudah pacaran. Bahkan aku nggak berani lihat wajahnya ' _

"Aku sudah di tinggal." Gumam Sasuke begitu mereka berada di kelas.

" Oh maaf Sasuke-kun jadi telat latihan karena aku." Sesal Sakura begitu Ia mendengar gumaman Sasuke.

"Nggak apa-apa" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil tas sekolahnya.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke akan pergi latihan langsung berkata "Berusahalah Sasuke-kun" dengan cukup lantang.

Beruntung hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di kelas itu. Jadi, keduanya tidak perlu malu. Dukungan Sakura taditernyata menimbulkan rona merah di tulang pipi Sasuke.

"Baik" jawab Sasuke pelan sambil meninggalkan ruang kelasnya.

.

.

.

●๋•ι ℓσνє ｿσυ●๋•

.

.

.

"Pagi Sakura. " sapa seorang gadis kepada Sakura begitu dia sampai di tempat duduk Sakura dan di ikutin seorang anak lelaki sebayanya di belakangnya.

"Katanya kamu dan Sasuke sudah pacaran ya? Aku sudah tahu loh." kata gadis itu dengan semangat.

"Setelah kamu nembak dia, dia nanya aku terus aku tahu dari Ino pig ini." kata lelaki itu menambahkan perkataan pacarnya.

Sakura yang mendengar pengakuan sejoli yang ada di depannya itu, hanya dapat bungkam dan wajahnya sudah sama dengan warna tomat yang sudah matang.

"Aku rasa kamu juga nggak tahu. Jadi, aku buat catatan, ini. " kata Ino sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas.

"Heh?" Sakura hanya melongo melihat teman blondenya itu.

"Aku juga sudah ngasih itu kapada Sasuke. Dengan begini pas!" kata Ino dengan semangat.

"Ah, si Teme itu memang kebanyakan olahraga. Jaga dia ya Sakura-chan."

"Ekh! Naruto...Ino..."

"Pokoknya itu yang biasa dilakukan orang pacaran." kata Ino yang sudah mengerti mimik wajah Sakura sambil meninggalkan tempat duduk Sakura menuju tempat duduknya di sudut belakang.

_'Hanya pulang bareng gampang'_pikir keduanya-Sasuke dan Sakura-saat membaca catatan yang Ino berikan kepada mereka.

Tapi ternyata apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan jauh berbeda dengan yang ada di pikiran Ino.

"Naruto, bukannya tadi di kelas mereka berdua sudah membaca catatan dariku ya?" tanya Ino kepada kekasihnya.

"Dasar Teme payah!"

Melihat sepasang sejoli yang ada di depannya tidak mengalami perubahan, akhirnya Naruto turun tangan.

Dengan cepat Naruto dan Ino menyusul mereka dan menghimpit mereka sehingga posisi mereka ditengah dan jarak antara Sasuke dan Sakura tinggal delapan centimeter.

"Sasuke, mumpung pulang bareng, tanganya gandeng." bisik Naruto ke telinga Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya kawan" Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menyenggol tubuh Sasuke dengan sangat keras hingga Sasuke limbung dan bertubrukan dengan Sakura.

"Maaf" kata Sasuke canggung dan kembali mengambil jarak.

"Ng...nggak apa-apa Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura seadanya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke dan Sakura, hanya merekahlah yang terlalu asik melamun, keduanya tidak sadar bahwa jarak diantara keduanya sudah cukup dekat bahkan punggung tangan keduanya sudah saling bersinggungan. Bukannya melaksanakan yang dikatakan Naruto tadi, mereka tetap berjalan dengan tangan yang masih bersinggungan. Sampai mereka berpisah di perempatan jalan karena memang arah rumah mereka berbeda. Saat itulah Sakura yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Sampai jumpa besok Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

Saat mereka berpisah, hanya lampu penerangan jalanlah yang dapat menemani mereka.

.

.

.

●๋•ι ℓσνє ｿσυ●๋•

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya Sakura selalu menunggu Sasuke selesai latihan di dalam kelas seorang diri. Dia tetap menunggu dan menanti Sasuke sampai dia mendengar suara Sasuke dari koridor kelasnya sedang asik berbicara tentang latihannya tadi bersama temannya. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung berlalu keluar kelas sambil membawa handuk leher di tangannya. Dia sangat senang. Sampai dia melihat...

"Ahahaa...Dasar Sasuke aneh! Oh iya, akhir-akhir ini kamu ceria sekali, ada apa?" tanya seorang gadis tomboy yang bernama Tenten.

"Ah, nggak, justru kamu hari ini seksi sekali!" goda Sasuke kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Nyirdir ya? Dasar" Tanya Tenten bergurau sambil meninju lengan Sasuke pelan pertanda mereka hanya becanda.

"Nggak!"

Sakura yang melihat keakrapan Sasuke dengan temannya sangat terkejut. Terlebih Sasuke akrap dengan seorang gadis.

Sedangkan saat bersama dirinya, Sasuke tidak hanya diam. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya diam dan mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah ke lantai.

_'Kenapa dia senang sekali ngobrol dengan temannya. Tapi saat bersama ku, sekali pun dia tidak pernah _

_mengobrol. Aku nggak mau dia begitu dengan cewek lain! Aku ingin memiliki Sasuke. Apakah aku egois?' _

Sasuke yang memang saat itu sudah selesai bercerita dengan Tenten pergi ke kelas untuk menemui Sakura dan

mengambil tas sekolahnya karena memang sengaja dia tinggalkan.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya berdiri dan menangis.

"Saku...?"

Saat Sasuke mencoba mendekati Sakura, dengan tiba-tiba Sakura melempar handuk yang dia pengang sedari tadi ke wajah Sasuke.

"Hei? Kena...kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Sasuke panic saat melihat mata Sakura sudah mulai berembun.

"Aku suka kamu! Karena aku sangat menyukai kamu." kata Sakura lantang dengan air mata yang sudah bercucuran. "Aku ingin kamu cuma memperhatikan aku saja! Menderita karena nggak bisa bicara lancar sama kamu itu...Apa...kamu benci aku? Apa...sudah terlambat?" tanya Sakura dengan senggugukan.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti itu merasa menyesal karena telah mengabaikan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu? Huh!" tanya Sasuke sambil mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sakura.

"Kamu pasti berpikir aku benci kamu, kan? Aku ini sebenarnya..." jeda beberasaat sampai akhirnya Sasuke dapat meraih wajah Sakura dan melanjutkan perkataannya "Suka kamu."

Sakura yang mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke, mengangkat wajahnya sehingga dia dapat melihat wajah tampan Sasuke untuk memastikan apakah Sasuke berbohong atau tidak. Ternyata Sakura tidak melihat kebohongan dari wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Berikutnya aku yang akan bilang. Aku senang kamu terus memperhatikan aku. Jadilah pacarku." kata Sasuke dengan tulus sambil melihat langsung ke mata emerald Sakura.

Seperti hari biasanya, Sasuke dan Sakura pulang kerumah masing-masing. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya. Saat ini mereka sudah saling lega karena perasaan keduanya sudah tersampaikan.

"Sudah, ya, Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura pamit saat mereka di perempatan jalan untuk berpisah seperti biasanya.

"Sudah gelap. Aku antar. " Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sasuke mengantar Sakura sambil menggenggam tangannya.

_'Aku tidak tahu seperti apa orang lain berpacaran, mungkin kami sedikit jahu berbeda dari yang lainnya. Tapi sekarang kami jalan sebagai sepasang kekasih' _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The End_

_Akhirnya selesai juga hutang saia satu. Hehehee  
Gimana minna..? Abalkah.? Hancurkan? Kalau begitu, silahkan_

_._

_._

_._

_R_

_._

_E_

_._

_V_

_._

_I_

_._

_E_

_._

_W_


End file.
